Rewrite
by AddleBoy
Summary: Fate has been defeated. Now, the people can live freely and make their own choices. How will one girl choose to live this new life she has been given? Can she be happy? Or will she risk everything for the one thing she is missing?


**Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at seriously making a fanfic. The first chapter seems as though it may be a little confusing. Well, that's just the way it's going to be, I guess. I really would appreciate it if you could read and review. This story is a sequel to both Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger, but mainly Chrono Cross.**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger, or any of its characters. It all belongs to Square. All I can attach my name to is this story._**

**Summary:_ Now that Fate has been defeated, the worlds have returned to how they once were. It is as if it never happened. The people have been given the chance to rewrite their stories – this time – without the influence of Fate. How will one girl choose to live this new life she has been given. Can she be happy? Or will she risk everything for the one thing she is missing?_**

**Rewrite**

**Chapter One: Forgotten Memories**

* * *

_She was surrounded by eternal darkness._

_'Where am I?' she thought._

_All of her senses seemed to be malfunctioning. She could not see, hear, feel, taste, or smell anything. It made her wonder if she even existed. That was when the images started to appear._

_They came before her one after another, like someone speeding through a picture slide show. They came and went so fast that she could barely comprehend the objects in the images. In the images were many different people and places. They were all alien to her. She could not recall ever visiting these places or meeting these people._

_'Who are they?' she thought in wonder._

_Even though the images where not familiar, she felt as though they held some sort of significance. A beach, a stone tower, a mountain valley, a small village, a large city, a cliff, many islands. What could it all mean?_

_Suddenly, the images then began to speed up, switching from image to image almost instantaneously until they all melted together. The colors swirled about the scene in blobs. This continued for some time before stopping on one image that appeared in the distance. It was too far away for her to make out what was in it. The image then began to expand until it filled her whole range of vision._

_She then realized that it was no longer just an image. She now found herself standing in a stone chamber. The chamber was wide and circular in nature, with a high ceiling. There were seven pedestals towards the center of the chamber. One pedestal was directly in the center, while the remaining six surrounded it in a circle. On top of the six outer pedestals were figures of dragons._

_She then noticed a boy standing on the other side of the chamber with his back to her. The boy did not seem like anyone familiar to her. _

_It was then that she realized that her senses had come back to her, as she walked slowly toward the boy. _

_Without turning, the boy said, 'I'm fine...'_

_What was he talking about? She did not even say anything to him._

_She now stood only a foot away from the boy's back. He then turned to face her. His face displayed a smile that was both warm and kind. She didn't know why, but his smile made her feel happy. _

_SLICE!_

_The sound came suddenly out of no where. Her eyes wondered down to her abdomen. Protruding out of her lower stomach was the hilt of a dagger, the blade was already inside of her. Blood began to trickle down towards the rest of her lower body. She could only watch in utter horror as the blade tore flesh and churned muscle as the knife was twisted back and forth in her gut. _

_She grabbed the perpetrator's arm as her eyes traveled up to his face. The boy's smile was no longer warm and kind, but cold and menacing. _

_'Hehehe...' _

* * *

"AH!"

The girl woke up with a start. She was in a cold sweat and her breathing was shallow and heavy.

'Was that just a dream?' the girl asked, though nobody was there to answer her.

She finally calmed down once she realized where she was. She was in her own room. Though, it was dark, she could make out the outlines familiar items and furniture.

It was late; very late. She could tell because not a sound stirred outside of her room. She decided that it would be best to try and go back to sleep for now. After twisting and turning about in her bed for approximately fifteen minutes, she figured that going back to sleep any time soon would be impossible. Sitting up in her bed, she once again surveyed her room. It was small, but not too small. It could fit a medium sized bed, a desk, a book case, a dresser, a clock on the wall, and a small closet along with a little bit of walking space. Her desk was set up against the wall opposite of her bed. Above it was a window. Heavy curtains kept any moonlight outside from coming into the room.

Something about her desk caught her attention. She rose from her bed and sat down at her desk. On her desk were several blank sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink along with a pen, and a lamp. She lit the candle inside the lamp with matches she found in one of the desk drawers. The light from the lamp created a soft glow that flickered about the room. It was just enough light so she could write clearly.

Without thinking, her hand took the pen and dipped the tip into the bottle of ink. It brought the pen down into contact with the blank parchment, then began to do its work. The girl wrote as though her hand were possessed. No thinking was required. She only had to let her hand take care of everything.

Guided by the girl's hand, the pen glided across the paper in graceful lines and swirls. Ink flowed over the paper in the form of words, and the words never stopped flowing. She filled up several sheets of paper until her mind finally caught up to the actions of her hand. She took this time to look over a bit of her work.

_What was the start of all of this?_

_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_

_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_

_from deep within the flow of time..._

_But, for a certainty, back then,_

_we loved so many, yet hated so much,_

_we hurt others and were hurt ourselves..._

_Yet even then, we ran like the wind,_

_whilst our laughter echoed,_

_Under cerulean skies..._

The words were foreign to the girl. Where did they come from? Were they even hers? Even though she could not answer these questions, the girl felt that the words were somehow important.

Her hand did not leave her any time to ponder. It quickly resumed its work, scribbling words unknown to its master. She worked late into the night, until the wick of her candle lamp burned down completely.

* * *

Day came.

Sunlight peeked between the open cracks in the curtains and landed on the various objects in the room. If you listened carefully, you would be able to hear birds chirping right outside the window, along with the silent breaths of the girl. She had fallen asleep at her desk right in the middle of her work. She now slept lightly hunched over on her desk with her hands in her arms, she still gripped the pen in her fingers.

Knock-knock.

The sounds came softly from the door. There was no response from the girl. She remained asleep at her desk, oblivious to everything around her. After hearing no reply, the visitor continued.

Knock-knock-knock!

"Hey, are you in there? Don't tell me you're still asleep!" came a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

When there still was no response given, the woman decided it would be best to just go in and directly wake the girl up.

"I'm coming in," the woman warned before she turned the door's knob and entered the room. The first thing she saw was the girl fast asleep at her desk. The woman crossed the room and walked over to the sleeping girl. She then proceeded to try and shake the girl awake. She brought her hand down on the girl's shoulder and began to shake her limp body softly. "C'mon! Wake up," she ordered.

The girl slightly began to rouse. To add to the effect, the woman pushed the curtains aside and opened the windows above the desk. Sunlight came down on the girl's face at full-force, the sounds of nature became fully audible. It was a nice day outside. Heat from the sun flooded the occupants of the room, and a warm breeze flew in.

The girl moaned at the sudden changes in her environment. She gave in and slowly began to open her eyes. She lifted her head in order to view the woman who entered her room and was now looking down at her. The woman was wearing a pair of large, round-lensed glasses. She was of average height and had a skinny build, but not too skinny. On her head, she wore a mop of untidy purple hair. The girl realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you, Lucca. G'morning," the girl said groggily while yawning and wiping sleep from her eyes. She was still half asleep.

"Morning? It's already afternoon!" Lucca's words were enough to kick the rest of the girl awake.

"What?! Really?!"the girl exclaimed, now with her body fully erect.

"Yep, that's right." Lucca answered with a nod. "Really, how long were you planning on sleeping? You know, at this rate, you'll be late for work."

The girl spied the clock hanging on the wall. _Oh no! She's right,_ the girl thought. She had about fifteen minutes before her shift started, and from her current location, it would take her ten minutes just to make it into town. She would have to hurry. She swiftly made her way to the closet and retrieved various articles of clothing.

"What time did you go to sleep last night? Did you stay up real late or something?" Lucca asked.

"Something like that," the girl replied as she started to pull off her pajamas. Frankly, she had no idea how long she stayed up. She looked over at the paper on her desk. It looked as though she had stopped writing in mid-sentence. Upon further inspection, she noticed that there were some words that she did not see herself write last night. Did her hands continue writing even after she, herself, had fallen asleep?

"What were you doing, writing?" Lucca questioned as the several sheets of ink-stained paper on the desk caught her attention. She made her way over to the desk and collected the scattered sheets of paper. Her eyes moved back and forth in their sockets as she scanned the words.

"What's this?" she asked the girl.

"I don't know..." the girl replied truthfully.

"Is it a story?"

"I don't know..."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it a romance or adventure story?"

"I don't know..."

"..."

"..."

Lucca doubted that someone could write so much of something let not have a clue as to what it was about. She lifted her eyes from the paper and placed them on the girl. She seemed to have frozen in her tracks. She had stopped right in the middle of pulling a dress over her head, and was looking off into space. From the tone of the girl's voice and the look on her face, Lucca figured the girl was not just messing around with her.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Lucca asked in a concerned tone.

Lucca's words brought the girl back to reality and she resumed dressing.

"No... it's nothing," replied the girl. She finally finished dressing herself. "Okay, I'm off!" she told Lucca and hurried out of her room.

"Oh! Don't forget that we're going to visit Crono and Marle at the castle tomorrow!" Lucca called after the girl.

The girl, who made already made it to the end of the hallway, yelled 'Okay!' back and left the house. Lucca remained in the girl's room.

She brought one of her hands up to rub her chin. "Hmmn...," she hummed to herself inquisitively as she brought her attention back to the papers in her hands. She set them back on the desk and decided that she would about it more later.

(Chapter One End)

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's it for now, it'll make more sense later. Do you think I wrote too much for the first chapter? Please remember to review. It doesn't have to be long, anything will do, and I'll be sure to reply to them later in the next chapter. Thanks in advance!**

**See ya!**


End file.
